


Impressions

by skadren



Series: reincarnation au [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Coming Untouched, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, but no drunk sex bc seph is a good bf, drunk cloud is a cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skadren/pseuds/skadren
Summary: What happens after AVALANCHE raids a bar, per Yuffie’s suggestion.In which Sephiroth finds out that Cloud is not a virgin, and decides he needs to do something about it. Cloud is just mouthy, until he isn’t.or, how cloud and seph finally have sex, these gay dorks





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> cloud: *does something cute*
> 
> seph: *explodes from gay feelings overload*
> 
> takes place sometime before the last scene in chapter 11 of wttc

Everything, as always, starts with Yuffie.

“Cloudsterrrrr,” she slurs, clearly smashed as she slams her empty shot glass back onto the counter, “you can’t expect me to believe you spent basically _forever_ alive without, yanno, _experimenting.”_

Cloud blinks fuzzily at her, a bit smashed himself. “ … What?”

“Experimenting!” Yuffie slings her arms out in what is probably meant to be a dramatic expansive gesture, but it only sends her lilting to the side as she almost knocks over Cid’s glass.

“Fuck!” Cid glares vaguely in Yuffie’s direction as he shoves her back upright. “Be more fuckin’ careful, goddammit!”

Yuffie doesn’t seem to hear him. “Experimenting,” she repeats emphatically, “with the pleasures of the human flesh!”

Cloud blinks again.

“Sex, dude, sex! I betcha had a ton of really hot sex, am I right?”

From two seats away, Zack gasps, scandalized. “Yuffie! There are children present!” He tries to cover Cloud’s ears, but misses by a good foot and a half.

“Uhhh.” Cloud’s brain feels a bit like it’s been stuffed full of cotton. He blames that for how he answers next. “I guess?”

“What?!” Zack squawks. “Cloud! You’ve had sex before?! B-but you! I! Agh! My life is a lie!”

Yuffie’s eyes grow wide. “No way, _really?”_

Suddenly regretting his entire existence, Cloud hedges, “ … Depends on how you define hot.” He throws back another shot; he’s not drunk enough to deal with this.

“Oh my gods! With whooooooooooo?”

“None of your business.” Cloud sinks a little deeper into his seat, but ends up wobbling and falling into Sephiroth, who wraps an arm around him and pulls him close. Cloud blinks up at him, then smiles. “Thanks, Seph.”

Sephiroth nods, looking a bit pained. Cloud pities him; he’s the designated driver, so he has to endure their drunken antics without any alcohol. A trial for any saint, that’s for sure. Speaking of which…

“Oh, that’s right,” Cloud says, turning to Zack. “Seph’s being really nice about it, but stop threatening my boyfriend over my nonexistent virginity. That’s not okay, man.”

Zack groans and slumps over, burying his head in his arms. “Nonexistent…”

“Cloud, you have to tell me who!” Yuffie whines, tugging harshly on Cloud’s arm. Thankfully, Sephiroth has a rock-solid grip on Cloud, so he doesn’t even budge an inch.

Cloud bats her away. “No I don’t.”

“Fine then, I’ll just guess!” She points a finger at him accusingly. “You have to tell me if I guess right!”

Cloud thinks about it. It seems fair enough. “ … Okay.”

“Then…” Yuffie’s gaze roves around the bar. “Oh, I know! Tifa!”

“Once,” Cloud says. “Didn’t you already know that?”

“What?” Yuffie gapes, then says, “Then that doesn’t count! I get to guess more!”

Cloud shrugs. “Fine.”

Yuffie scans their party again. “ … Aerith?”

Cloud shakes his head. “She… before we… I—” He bites his lip and shakes his head again. “No.”

“Oh, I know!” Yuffie smacks her fist against her palm. “Vincent! I’m totally right about him, aren’t I? He’s tall and dark and handsome with a deep voice, totally your type, and you guys spent literally thousands of years with each other! Some tensions are bound to, yanno, build up, am I right?” She wiggles her fingers in what is probably meant to be a lewd gesture.

In the corner, Vincent ducks his face lower into his cape. Cloud groans and downs another glass so he doesn’t have to answer. But in the end, it doesn’t help anything.

“Ohmygods, just look at you two! You totally had hot sex with Vincent!” Yuffie squeals. “You gotta tell me all the details! Is he loud or quiet? Are _you_ loud or quiet? Who topped? Is he secretly super intense and kinky? How—”

Sephiroth suddenly stands, dragging Cloud up with him. “Cloud and I are leaving,” he announces.

“Whaaaat? But Seph, you’re our designated driver—”

“Get a cab.”

-

“Seph,” Cloud says as Sephiroth pulls out of the parking lot. “Seph. Sephiroth.”

“Hn,” Sephiroth finally answers.

“That wasn’t very nice.”

“Hn,” he says again. He doesn’t seem to care very much.

“Seph…” Cloud pauses. “Do you like it better when I call you Seph or Sephiroth?”

“ … I do not prefer one over the other,” Sephiroth says. “Tonight is the first time I have heard you call me by the former, however.”

“Hm,” Cloud hums. “Seph. Sephiroth. I dunno. I like both. Seph is cute and easy to say. But Sephiroth… it’s nice too. It’s more… it’s just _more._ Se-phi-roth,” he says, testing it in his mouth. He decides he rather likes it, so he says it again. _“Sephiroth._ Hm. What do you think?” He looks over and notices that Sephiroth’s knuckles are white against the steering wheel. “Seph, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He doesn’t sound fine. “You’re drunk.”

“Yeah, I am,” Cloud agrees easily. “I usually don’t like to be drunk. It makes me feel fuzzy. But I have you to take care of me now, so I guess it’s okay. Right, Sephiroth?”

Sephiroth makes a choking noise. “Cloud… you’re drunk.”

“I know,” Cloud says, confused. “You don’t need to repeat yourself, I’m not _that_ drunk.”

“ … Is that so,” Sephiroth says, sounding unconvinced.

Cloud sits up straight. “Really!” His show of defiance is foiled by the way he wobbles as they take a turn, sending him tumbling into Sephiroth. “Oof,” he says. A giggle spills unbidden from his lips, and he blinks, startled by the unfamiliar sound. “ … Whoa. Sorry.” Sephiroth’s side is very comfortable, though, so he tucks himself a little closer and hums thoughtfully. “Seph, have I ever told you that you smell nice?”

“Cloud…” Sephiroth says.

“Hm?”

“I’m showering first when we get home.”

-

Sephiroth doesn’t get his chance to shower when they get to his house, though. Cloud doesn’t seem to want to move from his position against his side, and makes a small noise of complaint when Sephiroth takes matters into his own hands and moves himself.

“Come on, Cloud,” he coaxes as he unbuckles the drunk man’s seatbelt. “Just get out of the car, and then you can sleep on the bed.”

“No,” Cloud says. “I wanna sleep on _you.”_

Sephiroth pauses, carefully digesting that. “Fine. We’ll get into the house, then you can sleep on me. While also on the bed. Get up.”

Cloud simply reaches up and whines, _“Sephiroth—”_

Sephiroth thinks he’s been pretty saintlike so far, but even he has his breaking point. He lifts Cloud up and out of the car by the waist, ignoring Cloud’s little startled “oh—” and the way he automatically wraps his arms and legs around him. “Cloud,” he growls. “You are drunk, and you are making it very hard for me to not take advantage of you.”

Cloud blinks down at him, once, twice, then makes that tempting startled noise again as he shifts against the obvious bulge in Sephiroth’s pants, lips parting prettily. “So _that’s_ why you wanted to shower.”

Sephiroth scowls. “You see my dilemma?”

Cloud leans in close, breath warm and sweet despite the overlaying stench of alcohol. “You wouldn’t be taking advantage of me. I’m yours, remember? Besides,” he says, smirking, “who’s to say I’m not taking advantage of _you?”_

Sephiroth is certain that his pained struggle is visible on his face. “Regardless, this would be our first time, and I would like to obtain full consent.”

“S’not my first time,” Cloud mutters, a bit sulkily, even though Sephiroth had not addressed the subject of his virginity in particular. Despite how much he may want to. “I already told Zack that. Why does everyone think I’m a virgin? Is it something on my face?”

_Yes, it is,_ Sephiroth answers silently, because Cloud just happens to have that innocent, guileless kind of face—when he isn’t frowning sourly, that is, which still doesn’t really help matters. _“Regardless,”_ he says again, “it would be your first time in this particular body, would it not? That is still something special.”

Cloud sighs. “That’s true, I guess. I never thought of it that way.” He presses his mouth against Sephiroth’s neck in a gentle kiss and hums tiredly. “You’re… awfully sweet under all the anger issues, Seph.”

“Under all the _what—?”_

But Cloud is already asleep.

-

“Ah!” Cloud shoots upright on the surprisingly plush bed. “Sephiroth! I’m so sorry!”

Beside him, Sephiroth stirs sleepily, easing his arm out from underneath Cloud’s ass. “Mmh. You are… not drunk anymore.”

Cloud groans, flopping back down and throwing an arm over his face. “That’s… so embarrassing…” His eyes shoot open when Sephiroth rolls over him, caging him in with his arms. “What are you doing?”

“Now that you are not drunk,” Sephiroth says, “I’d like to take you up on your offer.”

Cloud balks. “So soon? I thought you were the one hesitating—”

He shudders as Sephiroth growls and leans in, silver hair falling like a curtain, and the world narrows to just the two of them. “Did you really sleep with Vincent?”

Cloud blinks, then snorts. “Is that what this is about?”

“Answer the question, Cloud.”

“A… few times,” Cloud admits. “It's been so long, and neither of us are good with that level of vulnerability with people we don’t trust…”

“Who else?”

Cloud hesitates.

_“Who else?”_

“You already heard about Tifa in the bar,” Cloud says. “But, uh, my first time was actually with this guy in the infantry? I don’t even remember his face. But the other guys in my squad were being assholes, so I wanted to get rid of my virginity as soon as possible.” Sephiroth’s eyes narrow, and Cloud pats his shoulder comfortingly. “I know, trooper me was an idiot. He idolized you, after all. Hey, do I get to interrogate you on who you had sex with, too, or—”

"Cloud… do you want to know why else I wanted to wait until you were no longer drunk?" Sephiroth interrupts.

Cloud blinks. "Is that question rhetorical?"

Sephiroth presses his forehead up against Cloud’s. “I want you fully aware of every second when I take you apart tonight. Every noise I pull from your lips, I want to be because of me and me alone, not because your inhibitions happen to be lowered. When I’m done with you, your past experiences will pale so much in comparison you’ll forget them entirely, and the only one you’ll be able to think of is _me.”_

Cloud laughs. Honestly, this man— _anything_ that Cloud’s ever done before will pale in comparison, simply by virtue of it being with Sephiroth. But if he’s going to be like that, then…

Cloud leans up and kisses him, just a teasing brush of lips. “Do your worst, then. I think you’ll find I’m not so easily impressed.”

Cloud will give as good as he’s got.

-

“Nngh!” Cloud bites back a moan as Sephiroth laves a tongue over his perked nipple, already regretting his previous statement. Neither of them are even undressed, and he’s already worked up to this point. Sephiroth has his arms pinned above his head with one hand as the other and his mouth work at Cloud’s body, and the fact that he can restrain Cloud single-handedly should not be this hot—

Suddenly, Sephiroth stops, and Cloud resists the urge to whine pathetically. “Don’t hold back,” Sephiroth says. “I want to hear every noise you make, loud and clear.”

“You may want to hear it,” Cloud snarks, “but I sure don’t. And the neighbors definitely don’t, either.”

“My neighbors are not so close. This is a house, not an apartment.” Sephiroth chuckles, warm breath ghosting over Cloud’s shuddering skin as he rucks his shirt up higher for more access, and gods, why is he so _sensitive?_

As if hearing Cloud’s unspoken question, Sephiroth murmurs, “You forget that this body is inexperienced, and I am fully willing to take advantage of your sensitivity. Furthermore…” He trails his fingertips slowly up Cloud’s chest, sparking another round of shivers. “Don’t you feel it? This connection between you and me… Your body recognizes its master. It is attuned to me in every way possible.”

Cloud groans exasperatedly to hide his arousal. “Reusing your old Reunion lines during sex is so not hot.” The way his cock twitches in interest in his pants, though, betrays his statement.

Sephiroth merely arches a brow, amused, and makes to continue.

“No, wait,” Cloud says, most definitely not whining. “Let go of me. Please…?”

Sephiroth’s grip against Cloud’s wrists tightens briefly as heat sparks through his eyes. Then he smirks. “Very well. You beg so prettily, how could I say no?”

In a swift movement, he lets go and pulls Cloud’s shirt over his head, tying it around his wrists. Both of them know Cloud could break loose in seconds, but he just sighs, head falling back. “You bastard. I just wanted to touch you.”

“This night is about you, Cloud. Just sit back and enjoy the full use of _both_ my hands, now.”

This time, Cloud can’t hold back his full-on moan, but it’s quickly swallowed by Sephiroth’s mouth as it descends on his in a passionate, devouring kiss. His hands continue to toy with Cloud’s nipples, each rub and twist sending a pang of arousal shooting down to Cloud’s gut.

Finally, Sephiroth’s hands skate teasingly down Cloud’s side, once, twice, before slowly undoing the drawstring of his sweatpants. Instead of pulling them off, though, they slide inside to grope at his ass, and Cloud shivers at the feel of his strong, warm hands through the cotton of his boxers, each one large enough to fit easily around a single asscheek.

Sephiroth takes a moment to nibble casually at the junction between Cloud’s neck and shoulder, before sliding down, slipping Cloud’s pants off as he goes. His hands stroke Cloud’s thighs, making Cloud twitch as they caress the sensitive area between, then move down to his calves, then his feet.

“My dick is up here,” Cloud says, trying hard to conceal the desperate breathiness in his voice.

Sephiroth just laughs and moves back up to repeat his pleasurable assault.

By the time Sephiroth finally edges his boxers off, Cloud is already rock-hard and leaking against his stomach. Panting, he glares up at Sephiroth with glazed eyes. “You’d—you’d better be planning on taking _your_ pants off sometime soon. Like in less than ten seconds soon.”

Sephiroth smirks smugly, but his eyes are also dark and hazy with lust. “As you wish.” Cloud's seen him without a shirt more than often enough, but as he slides out of his own pants, Cloud stares. Of course, somewhere in his brain he’d already acknowledged that Sephiroth is a very tall man, and he vaguely remembers feeling it against his ass when Sephiroth had carried him into the house, but to actually see how large he is—

Sephiroth raises a brow. “Having second thoughts? Or are you merely speechless in awe?”

Cloud swallows hard, then scoffs. He might just be purposefully riling Sephiroth up by now, but it’s honestly rather fun. “Just ‘cause you have a big dick doesn’t mean anything. I told you, I’m not so easily—ahh!” Cloud gasps as Sephiroth prods a slick finger against his hole, rubbing the tight muscles carefully. “When’d you—nnh, when’d you get the lube out?”

Sephiroth maneuvers Cloud’s legs over his shoulders, placing a pillow beneath his hips, and spreads his cheeks apart for better access. “You’ve been… distracted the whole night. It was easy to take out without your notice.”

“Do you—do you have condoms, too?”

Sephiroth’s fingers pause in their circling. “That was my oversight. I’d assumed… with the mako…”

That’s true, Cloud realizes. Sephiroth had been a SOLDIER for all his life, and mako had rendered SOLDIERs both sterile and insusceptible to sexually transmitted infections. He wouldn’t be accustomed to being prepared with one.

Sephiroth looks genuinely regretful. “We can stop if you—”

“No!” Cloud says quickly. “It should be fine. We’re both enhanced, now, right? I have mako, you have mako, I can’t get pregnant… it’s fine. There’s no fucking way we’re stopping now.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

Cloud rolls his eyes. “I know—”

“You like the thought of it, don’t you?” Sephiroth breathes as he slips the first finger in, prompting a stuttering gasp from Cloud’s mouth. “My cum, deep inside you, marking you as _mine—”_

Cloud _whines,_ long and high as pleasure sparks hot somewhere deep inside him at Sephiroth's words, and he clenches down around Sephiroth’s finger, hard. “Oh gods—”

“You do,” Sephiroth says, pupils blowing wide. “Oh, you—oh, Cloud… you’re perfect. So beautiful for me. So warm and tight around my fingers, like all you want to do is welcome me inside—”

Cloud's hips buck helplessly as he clenches again. _"Sephiroth—"_

Sephiroth’s ironclad control visibly snaps, and Cloud gasps as a second finger quickly joins the first inside him, then a third, probing and stretching and rubbing, sending waves of incomprehensible heat shooting up his body. So full, so good, but _not enough._ “Seph, oh, Sephiroth, please, more, S-Sephiroth— _ahhhhn!”_

He writhes as Sephiroth ruthlessly prods his prostate, again and again and again, each slightest twitch of his fingers against the sensitive gland drawing more loud, shameless, _needy_ noises from his mouth. All the while, Sephiroth maintains a low, steady stream of soft words and praise, but it filters straight through Cloud’s brain, drowned out by the overwhelming build of heat and pleasure. It’s never felt like this before—he’s never—without even touching himself—

Cloud comes with a scream. Above him, he can hear Sephiroth gasp in surprise as his muscles spasm and contract around his fingers. When he finally relaxes enough, Sephiroth withdraws his hand, prompting a tiny whimper as his hole twitches around emptiness.

Sephiroth tenderly brushes Cloud’s sweaty hair back out of his face. He looks a bit awed, and very, very turned on. “Are you—all right? I apologize, I went too far. I didn’t expect you to—”

Somewhere along the process, Cloud's shirt had unwound from around his hands, so he fights past his orgasmic daze to tug Sephiroth down for a messy, heated kiss. “I want you to fuck me,” he says when they separate. “Right now.”

Sephiroth’s eyes darken further, but he says, “Are you sure? You must be oversensitive—”

“You gonna make good on your promise or not?”

“ … Which one?”

Cloud smirks. “Both, of course.” He leans up and whispers into Sephiroth’s ear, “Mark me as yours, Sephiroth. I wanna feel your cum inside me.”

Sephiroth visibly swallows, then, maintaining eye contact the entire time, swipes a hand over the mess on Cloud’s stomach and uses it to coat his own leaking erection. Cloud’s eyes widen and his lips fall open in an involuntary moan.

Sephiroth looks pleased with himself. “Now we’ll both be marked.” Settling back, he lifts Cloud up by the hips and seats him on his lap. “Go at your own pace. Don’t hurt yourself.”

Cloud nods, pressing a quick kiss to Sephiroth’s forehead as he spreads himself and carefully lowers himself onto the head of his cock. It’s wide, even wider than Sephiroth’s three fingers, but Cloud is still open and relaxed from his orgasm, so he simply furrows his brow in determination and works it deeper. His cock very quickly regains interest in the current proceedings at the feeling of its thick heat against his oversensitive walls, the intense sensation of _too much_ somehow making everything so much better, and his breath escapes him in a quiet whine.

Sephiroth’s hands tighten slightly around Cloud’s hips. “I said to not hurt yourself.”

“‘M not,” Cloud says. “Feels… ngh, feels good.”

Sephiroth’s forehead falls to rest against the curve between Cloud’s shoulder and neck as he continues to slide deeper. He groans, a low rumble deep in his chest. “You… are going to be the death of me.”

“What’s new?”

Sephiroth raises his head to look at him. “This is. This is very new.”

Cloud hums. “True, but it’s, nnh, also very good— _oh—”_

Sephiroth's hips jerk upwards when Cloud's walls flutter wildly around him, causing Cloud to let out another tiny, broken noise as the head of Sephiroth's cock rubs firmly against his prostate again.

Sephiroth frowns in concern, and Cloud wants to reassure him it’s the furthest thing from a noise of pain, but he carefully holds Cloud in place, not moving at all, cock a firm, constant pressure against all the right places, and Cloud’s mouth falls open in a soundless cry as he desperately wants something, anything to _move_ but Sephiroth won’t let him and oh gods he could come again, just like this—

Cloud can’t hold back a sob of disappointment as Sephiroth lifts him back up, leaving him feeling empty and bereft.

“Shhh,” Sephiroth hushes. “Don’t push yourself. I’ll take care of you.”

And maybe it’s the gentle way he brushes his cheek, or the way his eyes are so, so soft, or just the words themselves, but Cloud can’t help but sob again, overwhelmed as he buries his face in Sephiroth’s chest.

Sephiroth pushes them down together so that Cloud lies on his back, looking up at Sephiroth as long silver hair once again shields them from the rest of the world. “I’ll take care of you,” he repeats, as if making a vow, and eases himself back inside.

_“Nnh—!”_ Cloud gasps at the feeling of fullness, bucking his hips in an attempt to get _more—_

But then Sephiroth holds himself still, eyes narrowed in concentration. So Cloud takes a deep breath, composing himself, and when he feels like he can form coherent words again, he reaches up to tangle his fingers in Sephiroth’s hair. “Sephiroth,” he whispers, trying to convey every bit of his adoration with his eyes, “let yourself go.”

Sephiroth shakes his head. “I don’t—want to hurt you.”

Cloud’s mouth quirks up. “You won’t hurt me. I’m not that fragile.”

Sephiroth just shakes his head again, and Cloud can tell there are centuries’ worth of bad memories flitting across his mind as his eyes dim.

“It’s what we both want,” Cloud reassures him. “I need to take care of you, too, after all.” When Sephiroth just looks dubious, he adds, “I trust you. Everything we’ve done so far—I liked it. I meant it when I asked you to _fuck me._ I _want_ to feel the bruises on my hips, the ache in my ass, your marks on me for days—”

The ferocious heat rekindles in Sephiroth’s eyes at Cloud’s purposefully provocative words, and he growls, “Be careful what you wish for, Cloud.” And then he pushes the rest of the way in and _moves._

Cloud gasps. “Nghh! Se—aahh—aaa- _aahhh—!”_

Each harsh thrust punches another wrecked cry from somewhere deep in Cloud’s chest, but when he tries to cover his mouth with a hand, Sephiroth grabs it and draws it away. “I told you I want to hear every noise you make. _Loud and clear.”_

Unable to do anything else, Cloud _writhes._ Words that might be anything from pleas to praise spill from his lips. If Sephiroth had been stimulating all the right places before, now, with his entire length inside him, Cloud is so full that there simply isn’t a place that _isn’t_ stimulated. There’s a slight burning ache from the stretch, but it simply ramps the white-hot pleasure up higher and higher as Sephiroth drives in again and again, so deep that Cloud can’t feel where he ends and Sephiroth begins.

Above him, Sephiroth tugs him in for another intense, burning kiss, then groans into Cloud’s mouth, long and heavy. Slick warmth spreads inside him, filling him up further, and the thought of Sephiroth’s cum marking him from the inside makes Cloud squirm helplessly and come with a wordless cry for the second time that night, even harder than before.

After Cloud stops trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm, Sephiroth carefully eases out, drawing a quiet whimper from his lips. For a moment, they lie there clutching at each other, listening to their heartbeats slowly calm down.

Then, Cloud says, “You’re heavy. Get off.”

Sephiroth makes a discontent noise, but rolls off Cloud anyways. He fumbles with something on the nightstand, then uses a soft, damp cloth to wipe at Cloud’s chest and legs, cleaning him gently. When he reaches between his legs, though, Cloud says, “Do that later. Cuddle now.”

Sephiroth pauses. “It will dry.”

“Later,” Cloud insists, stretching his arms out for a hug.

Sephiroth sighs, but Cloud can feel him smile as he acquiesces, setting the towel aside to tuck Cloud’s head under his chin and stroke his hair gently.

“You know,” Cloud mumbles against Sephiroth’s bare chest, “I’m usually very quiet during sex.”

Sephiroth’s hand stills. “Is that so.”

“Mm.” Cloud makes a vague noise of agreement.

“I see.”

“ … You’re smirking, aren’t you.”

“Am I?”

“That tone of voice—you most definitely are, you smug bastard.”

“Why shouldn’t I be smug? I accomplished my goal.”

Cloud huffs fondly. “You already accomplished it long ago. Dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my humble sacrifice to the porn gods. that’s all, thank you very much for reading


End file.
